The Bueno Nacho Incident
by shegal92
Summary: There was one character that I've failed to see recognized, though he was one of the most affected by the events of So The Drama... R


Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, absolutely no one.

Just an idea that popped up in my insane mind. Disney forgot one character, one that So the Drama failed to show his fate, one that probably was the reason Shego went along with the Diablo plot. Read on.

&&&

Drakken pounded his head against the cabinet. That excessive ringing was getting annoying! But he couldn't answer the phone, no, because Shego was holding every line in the lair hostage.

She had been laughing nonstop at the messages the caller left. Its anger obviously pleased her, beyond anything that Drakken had ever done (even the one incident with the toilet and the stove…and the death ray). He gathered enough courage to venture out of the kitchen once again.

She was on the couch, staring intently at the phones. He guessed it had started when they were in jail for his greatest scheme yet. When they snuck out, only a few days later, the answering machine had reached its capacity of messages. They hadn't even been back at the lair a day and his nerves were raw and bleeding.

"Shego, would you mind answering the phone?" He said nicely. She ignored him, listening to the latest message.

"Shego, I know you're there. Just pick it up already and I promise I won't pummel you." She pressed three. The phone rang, and then another message was played live.

"Please pick up. I need to talk to you about your Diablo scheme. You've gone too far with your quest for world conquest. Normally, I'm very understanding of your power thirst and love of violence, but not when it affects me from all the way on the other side of the world! Just…pick up, will you?" That voice was familiar. Drakken tried to place it. Who was it? Not the buffoon, but a man similar to him.

Three rings and an answering machine.

"I've got to go to work. I'll make it quick, just pick up." Delete. Ring, ring, ring.

"I love you. Please, pick up." Drakken made a mad dash for the phone as it began ringing again. He dove over the back of the couch, grabbed his cell phone… and was instantly blasted with a shot of green fire.

"Wait for it." She growled. She relaxed again, her attention turned towards the phone once again. Her devious grin sent shivers up Drakken's bruised back.

"Okay, okay, I surrender." The voice cleared its throat.

"Shego is the greatest sister a brother could ever ask for. She is magnificent, clever, and fair in her dealings. Such a perfect being should not be among mortals, especially those of the wretches known as the Go brothers. I bow to thee, a powerful goddess who has been sent to put us in our places. Did I leave anything out, because I swear I've become ball-less." She picked up the phone.

"You forgot about the part where I am stronger than you." Drakken picked up a phone to listen in. Shego put her hand over the receiver.

"Don't screw this up. I'm recording."

"…very funny. About your little Diablo scheme…" The speaker's name was on the tip of Drakken's tongue. Mego, Wego, Flamingo…something along those lines.

"Drakken made me do it." Shego responded.

"I was just about to say how brilliant it was."

"Well, of course I helped…Wait, that was a trap, wasn't it?"

"Yep. Stay away from the Go Tower too long and you forget all of the tricks. Now, why were you calling me?"

"Don't even try that one. I made that one up, you thief!" Shego reclined, her lips a straight line.

"Look who's talking, sis. You stole Dr. Possible's experiment…"

"Drakken brainwashed him. I took no part in that."

"…took over Bueno Nacho headquarters…"

"Again, Drakken."

"…used a synthodrone to steal Kim Possible's heart and to play Ron like a fool…"

"As much as I hate to admit it, that was Drakken's idea."

"…and kidnapped Yakosumi San." Silence.

"That was attempted. All I got was his jacket and his plans for the toy."

"Whatever! The point is, you completely destroyed the Bueno Nacho chain! We may never get back our reputation!"

"Not single-handedly. Maybe I should patch you through to my boss, since he's the criminal mastermind."

"Nice try, Shego. Don't even try to tell me that you went into this plan completely ignorant of the fact I manage the biggest Bueno Nacho restaurant in the world." That explains why Shego was so supportive of the plan…

"It was an honest mistake. We were aiming for the buffoon and you got hit as well."

"The Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho is the mother of all Bueno Nachos. When you started those kiddy meals and put that toy in them, I thought it was genius. Now, I'm being slapped with complaints and a possible lawsuit. You know why?"

"Because a child under three choked on the Diablo toy and you forgot to put a warning label on the bag?"

"No. Because the Diablo toys turned into robot warriors bent on destroying the world. Even though Mego and the twins thought it was awesome, it doesn't fly with me."

"Why are you calling again?"

"I want an apology." She laughed.

"From me?"

"Yes, from you. Not from Drakken, not from anyone else, from you. Now swallow your pride and say it. I deserve it."

"Long distance is very expensive. You realize this, don't you?"

"Say it." She sighed.

"I apologize…for nothing. Now go to work and deal with it yourself like a grown man."

"Shego…"

"I won't say it."

"I know where you live."

"Really? Try me."

"The middle of the Caribbean, the "haunted island", fifth floor, second to the right of the staircase. Should I say your coordinates or do you get the point?"

"How the heck did you figure that out?"

"You forget my sources. Now, say you're sorry or I'll come over there."

"And do what?"

"Well, for starters, I have a ton of embarrassing stories. And then we could watch home videos or look at your naked-butt baby photos or…"

"I get the point. But I won't say it. It wasn't my fault your business is going down the drain."

"I'm bringing Mego and the twins after work. I've figured out your time zone and you'll be awake. I'm sure they'll have some interesting dirt to give to your Drewbie." Slam! The phone was in the receiver. Click. The cell phone turned off.

"He's not coming. He's bluffing." She reminded herself.

"Are you so sure about that?" Drakken smiled, thinking of everything her brothers would say. Did she pick her nose or chew her fingernails. Was she a prep or was she a geek? So many unanswered questions, too many hours to wait.

"He never carries out his threats and he certainly knows better than to pick a fight with his older sister. Hego's too mature to fight over something as trivial as toys." Drakken snapped his fingers.

"That's his name! Hego!"

**THE END (as of right now)**

Short, yes, but I have other things to work on. Hope you liked it. How many people did forget that the Diablo situation affected Hego, too? Show of hands, er, reviews.


End file.
